


Missus (Oneshot)

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa doesn't like Florence's cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missus (Oneshot)

“So, you gonna stay at mine tonight?”

“No.” Isa says, concentrating on the road ahead of her.  
“What?! Why?” Florence whined.

“You know why.”

“There is nothing wrong with my cat.” Flo snapped, giving her a stern look out of the corner of her eye.

“There is everything wrong with your cat.” Isa snorted.

Florence rolled her eyes and ignored her. “It’s a rescue cat, it just wants love.”

“Exactly, it’s a rescue cat. It’s probably got some psychotic side that will end in it piercing your jugular in your sleep and taking delight at the fountain of blood spraying out of your neck.”

Florence stares at her. “You had a cat as a child.”

“Hated it. Ran away twice causing fucking havoc with my mother.” She muttered, showing no emotion.

“Oh, I see.” Florence smirked, turning to look at Isa.

“See what?”

“You still feel like you’re going to have to fight for attention like you did as a child.”

Isa stares at her. “Shut up.”

“See, I’m bang on. Never miss a thing.”

Isa shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking back onto the road. “I’m not sleeping at yours with that fucking cat.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my cat!! Name one thing.”

“It’s hair gets everywhere, it has claws, it has teeth, it likes to sleep in your bed, it’s fat-”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“It’s fat means that it will jump onto the bed and lie across one of us, probably me seeing as cats seem to sense that I hate them and therefore intend on pissing me off as much as possible, and if that cat is lying across me, it’s going to want to claw me at some point, and don’t deny it because you said it did it to you, so no Florence I will not sleep in your bed and wait to be eaten by it.”

“She has a name. And I only said name one thing.” Florence mumbled.

“I’m doing you a favour.” Isa said, glancing at her.

“How?!”

“Because if it lies across me, at some point in the night I’ll subconsciously fling it off, or roll over onto it, resulting in death. Then you’ll hate me, I’ll feel guilty, you’ll be so upset that you insist on holding some sort of fucking funeral for it, then you’ll invite all your friends, they’ll all secretly worry about your mental health, a story will be leaked to the press about it, you’ll be the new crazy cat lady and BAM, before you know it, you’ve written a whole album full of deep, emotional and meaningful lyrics all about your cat. And the worst part? The album will still be under Florence and the Machine. And the Machine…implying that I had something to do with it or some sort of control. I am not ready for that shit Florence, so please, I am not staying at yours tonight.”

“Well that escalated quickly.” Florence said, slouching in the passenger seat, crossed her arms and frowned ahead of her at the rain that was pouring down onto the windscreen.

Isa glanced at her again and then stared at her. “Oh don’t give me that.”

Florence looked at her and frowned harder. “Just watched the road, Isa.” She mumbled.

Isa couldn’t help but give out a small laugh as she slowed down for a traffic light. They sat in silence for a few moments before Isa looked at Florence from the corner of her eye. She slowly dragged her hand from the gear stick to Florence’s knee, slowly trailing it further and further up her naked thigh beneath her dress. She watched as Florence struggled for breathe and closed her eyes, tilting her head back. Just as Isabella’s fingers reached their intended destination, she pulled them away and put them back on the gearstick to continue the short journey to Florence’s.

Florence’s eyes flew open and she sat back up staring at Isa.

Isa took delight in knowing that she could make Florence feel this way. She savoured the frustration in Florence for a few seconds before giving her a quick look with a smirk on her face. “Yes love?”

“Not. Fair.” She said, through gritted teeth.

Isa let out a little laugh as she pulled into a parking space right outside Florence’s house. She cut the engine and turned to face Florence. “Aw, I’m sorry my little Flossie.” She teased before leaning in to kiss the top of her nose.

“You’re a bitch, now help me with these bags.” She said, her lips close enough that Isa could feel her words tickling her own lips.

“As you wish.” She smiled.

Isa struggled up Florence’s stairs with as many bags on her arms as she could manage. “Come one, Machine, hurry up!” Florence teased, slapping Isa’s behind.

Isa stopped to look at Florence. “I will drop all of these bags.” She said, keeping a straight face.

“Watch it Machine.” Flo squinted.

Isa continued up the stairs and put the bags in Florence’s dedicated room for clothes. She went into the next room to find Florence who was lying on her bed cuddling her cat. “I guess I’m off then.” She said, with a small smile.

Florence sat up and frowned at her. “What? No, I don’t want you to go.”

“Florence, I told you in the car.” Isa said, raising her eyebrow.

Florence looked at her cat then to Isa. She picked Missus up, cuddled her as she walked to the door and then placed her outside door and shut it. “Done.” She said, walking to Isa. “Now where did we get to in the car.” She closed the distance between herself and Isa. She unbuttoned Isa’s shorts and leaned in towards her, tickling her neck with her breathe.

“Florence…”Isa whispered, her breathing becoming erratic.

“Yes?” She trailed her lips down her neck and across her collarbones.

Isa shut her eyes tightly, struggling to form any words. “Never mind.”

She threw her arms around Florence’s neck and Florence wrapped Isa’s legs around her waist, picking her up and placing her on the soft bed.

*

“Florence?”

“Mm?” Florence trailed kisses across Isa’s bare shoulders from behind, and ran her finger tips up across her hips to her stomach, holding her tightly against her naked body.

“Florence, your cat won’t shut up.” Isa mumbled sleepily as Missus meowed louder.

“She’ll stop soon.”

A few more minutes passed, with the meowing not fading. Isa sighed and moved Florence’s arm from across her as she stood up and crossed the now dark bedroom. “What are you doing?” Florence asked, leaning on her elbow.

Isa opened the bedroom door and then climbed back into bed with Florence; resuming her small spoon position. Florence brought her arm back across her, even tighter. “Thank you.” She whispered, her lips brushing Isa’s shoulder. After only a few seconds Missus predictably jumped on the bed and curled into a ball on top of the duvet against Isa’s chest. Isa stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and moving and arm to cuddle her slightly. Florence gave a small laugh before nuzzling into the nook of Isa’s neck and giving her one more light kiss before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
